


Finding the Perfect Gift

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There were gifts and then there weregifts. James needed agiftfor Q for their anniversary.





	Finding the Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

There were very few things that Q loved as much as he loved his tea. Yet he didn't like to be given tea. James had learned that the hard way while courting Q. It wasn't hard to understand why Q liked one certain brand of loose leaf and only a few flavours in that brand. When it came to tea already in sachets, like again one brand and only a few flavours. He could get them for himself, so it wasn't that good a gift if it was something that one already bought for oneself. James had found a few things that Q liked, but there was nothing that he loved that James had found as much as he loved tea and therefore when it came to their six month anniversary, James was a little left out on what to do.

Six months wasn't that big of a thing to most people who were young and just in love with being in love, but with James' job, he felt that everything should be celebrated. Q was up for doing anything as long as it involved the two of them, so he went along with everything that James wanted. At first, it had been something that James had worried about. That Q was willing to do anything that James wanted just to keep him happy, but over the month of time where James worried about it, he learned that Q was really just wanting to spend time with James. So when James calmed down on the nights out, and they stayed in instead, he found that Q was just as happy as long as James was there. If Q did have an opinion of hate for something he did say so, which was why the night out disco dancing was dropped but swing dancing learning was in. When Q really liked something, he made sure that James knew it and the sex was really great.

Though the first two months of the relationship, after James had fumbled through his courting phase where it seemed Q wasn't even aware of what James was doing, James was home. The next two months saw several missions for James that were short but still not at home.

"What's wrong?" Tanner asked as he settled in at the desk that James was sitting at in his office. The computer was obviously off as there was no glow on James' face. Tanner knew well that James hated to be in his office, and the only reason he was ever in there was to file his report as it had to be submitted on this computer. It was a new design of Q's after a hacker had nearly fucked up months of paperwork. So every single person was assigned a computer, and there was a lot of technical jargon that James had only understood half on about why it would only work from this computer. James still wasn't sure that Q wasn't pulling his leg on that to make him do his reports in his office and not in Q's.

"I have no clue what to get Q. I know he doesn't care about the price. It could be a stupid little thing I see in a shop and pay three quid for. He really doesn't care but I..." James looked at Tanner to see him looking a lot out of sorts. James knew the reputation as a man with no emotions that he had. Tanner hadn't been around for the whole Vesper debacle. He had been at MI5 still at that point, and then M stole him just after Vesper had died. Tanner had only ever seen this side of him, even if he had heard about the other side of him.

"I think that you are a pod person and I should have security take you down for all the scans possible," Tanner said. He didn't quite sound serious, but he also did look like he meant it. He was caught between what he was thinking and what he could see in front of him.

"I...this part of me was buried for a long time."

"I just assumed that Q was pulling our legs." Tanner leaned back in the chair he was in and looked at James with a very serious eye. "M and Moneypenny had issues with the relationship, so I assumed that he started to make up these things. Roses and that teddy bear for him to cuddle when you were gone on missions. The toys for the cats and the dinners. Yet...here you are freaking out about a six month anniversary."

"I didn't realise that Moneypenny had issues."

"Well, Q told her that if she even talked to you about there fact that she thinks you are going to break his heart, he will make sure technology never works for her again. She took the threat seriously, but she does make a few of the technicians who are not as loyal to him tell her about everything that happens to him. She's not happy. M has backed off after his computer stopped working. MI6 does not have rules against fraternisation unless it's direct superior and underling. You and Q are not that. You two are nowhere near that. The only time that he has control of you is during a mission, and you already do what you want when you want and being in a relationship won't change that. Hell, you might do things he wants more because you are fucking him as you don't want to stop."

"It's more than that."

"Oh, I understand that now. I really am. It's the damnedest thing because MI6 is fully divided most people assume that you are going to break his heart while most of the people who work with Q on a daily basis know that you are not going to. Damn. Why don't you meet me for dinner and a bit of shopping afterwards."

"Shopping?" James asked.

"Oh, yes. I think you'll enjoy the shopping bit." Tanner grinned and stood up. "Q has his monthly pub night with the group in Q-Branch that did the most work without the Double-Ohs destroying it."

"I know. I tried to crash it once and was run off. I was literally run off by three of them at Q's prompting. He was like a lord ruling over minions. I don't think I've ever been so scared of anyone in Q-Branch. I still get the shivers when I think about the stuff they threatened to do to me if I didn't leave. So I left. Maisie brought me a cookie to be nice the next day to say she was sorry. They like their one on one time with him and the ability to have in focus on them and their thoughts for a time. Q was the one to start it, and it's helped with morale. It's all good but still a little weird how much they all fight over it."

"They want his attention. He gives it when it's due, but he won't fawn over things that uni students can do. It's funny but the morale as gone up as well as a decrease in the number of accidents in Q-Branch. They have stopped getting negative attention from him. He now sends them home if they do something wrong. He doesn't rant or rave at him, not like he does you lot of agents. You guys live for getting yelled at."

"He just looks so damned pretty when he yells. I can see why on a smaller basis, he doesn't mind doing it to us. It also reminds us that he cares. We've all stopped with the bigger risks, he noted that to be a while back. That we've all started to care about our lives more once he pushed us to."

"M was good, but she saw all agents as things to be discarded, it was how she was brought up inside of MI6. She was a woman, and she had to be the strong type. If she had treated her agents like Mallory does. Like Q does, she would have been called weak. It's the times that she lived in." Tanner nodded his head and looked at his watch. "Meet me at the pub around the block, the one you Double-Oh's pay to be able to break shite in after a hard mission."

"Sure." James still wasn't sure precisely what Tanner was going to help him with, but he could do with a meal out with Tanner instead of being at home with the cats while Q was getting pissed. James would go around after and collect Q. He was allowed to do that. There was a group of agents who made sure that the boffins got home safe after their pub night.

* * *

James was feeling pleasantly full as he followed Tanner around the streets of London. It was getting full dark outside with just the street lamps to light up their way. Tanner was grinning and had been since they had left the pub. It was a nice night and no rain in sight at the moment, so the streets were full. 

"Here," Tanner said as he stepped up to a door. It was an old shop that had its windows painted to stop sunlight from getting in. It was a shop that James would never have paid attention to. Even though its name was Fine Confections. Tanner held the door for James and ushered him inside. 

The smell of the shop hit James like a brick in the face. He looked around to see the place littered with candies and chocolates. The packaging was all in the original languages. James knew a few from his trips for MI6.

"How have I never heard of this place?" James was looking around, and then he saw the little bars that Q had one of every single night before bed. The wrapping was plain with only a single symbol on it. James had tried to find the chocolates but had never been able to. 

"I'm sure that you recognise these," Tanner said as he pointed at the chocolates that James was staring at. "Made here by hand and then wrapped. The information on them is on the box but Q usually just throws the box away as soon as he gets home as it doesn't fit into the drawer in his nightstand."

James knew the drawer well. He had opened it the first time they had sex to grab lube and condoms because that was where most normal people stashed their things. He had ripped open the drawer and scattered chocolate bars everywhere. It had been one of the most exciting rounds of sex in James's life as Q had freaked out and had been afraid that James had damaged his chocolate. That Q had enough brains left to even worry about his chocolate told James that he had not done good enough at making him brainless with orgasm before getting him in bed. James had also not been allowed to eat any of the chocolate so far. He had been able to kiss him after he had eaten some of it, but that was it. James still wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

"Sample?" a lady asked as she stepped up to James and Tanner. She was giving James a downright wicked look as she asked the question. James wasn't sure if she was offering a sample of the chocolate or her. 

"He wants to try one of the special ones," Tanner said as he clasped James on the shoulder. 

The lady nodded and reached out for one of the chocolates that were the exact one that Q had in his nightstand drawer. James took it from her fingers, and she nodded her head at him before turning away and walking back to the counter, just a little old lady stepped up to it. 

"They are a single batch, handmade company that also stocks some of the finest chocolates from around the world. If you believe the tale that Q tells, he found this place while drunk after a test in uni and fell in love. He used to get a single box that would last him nearly an entire year on his budget in uni. He would eat one piece after acing a test in his most demanding classes. After he was hired here, he started eating one after each tiring and stressful day. Then when he became Q, one every single night before bed."

"Huh." James unwrapped the bar and smelled it. He could smell the spices that he was used to tasting in Q's mouth. The taste of the chocolate on his tongue was like heaven. James was pretty sure that he had never eaten anything that tasted as good as that did. His mind was thinking about that cheesecake that he used to make as a way to bribe some of the techs in Q-Branch to teach him what he knew about technology. It would be perfect to melt and top on that, better than any fruit compote that he made. 

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that I understand why Q doesn't want to share with me." James looked at the little bars and saw that there was a total of twenty kinds there. He saw a box to the side that listed that it had one of each kind of the bars inside of it. Sample pack it was called. The price was more than most people would pay for chocolate, but James would willingly do it. He grabbed one of them as well as one box of the kind that Q liked. James would figure out his favourite flavour and start to keep them stocked at Q's. 

There was also a large bar of Q's favourite kind. James estimated how much he would want for the cheesecake that he would make for dessert for the dinner he had planned. 

"I know that he buys them for himself, but this is one of Q's favourite things in the world, so I think that it will be a good present for now. It shows the depth of what you feel for him. Even if he knows that someone told him, there are few that know about it, and if you asked them for help, Q will be glad that you are taking the time." 

"Thank you." James smiled at Tanner before the man walked away to grab some chocolates for himself. There were other places around the store that had a few samples around. James took his time looking at everything and found a bar that was declared new, and it was the same kind of bar that Q loved only this one was called a London Fog. James frowned. 

"Want to try it?" the same lady asked as she lifted the lid on the sample tray. It was a blend of what looked like streaked dark and white chocolate with flecks of lavender flowers in it. James picked up a bit of it and dropped it into his mouth. It wasn't white chocolate; it was just milk and dark chocolate that was infused with the flavour of bergamot. It was an earl grey latte with dark chocolate mixed in. James looked and debated between the smaller bars and one of the larger and just decided to grab one of the boxes of the smaller ones. He would give them to Q at work, and he could keep them there to help de-stressing. 

"Do these have tea in them?"

"Yes. The tea is brewed strong and distilled down to where it's just a strong tea left then it's used to make the dark chocolate. We took a long time perfecting it."

"I like the streaks of milk in it. Don't worry, I won't ask how you made it." 

"Know someone with a sweet tooth?" the lady asked as she looked at the boxes that James set down by the register."

"I do, and I've found the best way to his heart."

"Are you sure that it's the best blend to give him?" she asked as she looked at the spicy chocolate.

"It's his favourite. The little shite would never tell me where he bought it from so I want to surprise him."

"Ah if that's his favourite and you are calling him a little shite, I know exactly who you are talking about. We have a rewards program. Every box bought goes toward a free box. After ten, you get it. Do you want to open your own account or add yours to Mister Q?" the lady asked. 

"We can add mine to his. No sense in racking up points on two different accounts."

"You would be Mister Bond?"

James looked at her.

"He was in here getting a pick me up once when work called. He kept saying fucking Bond. Then I believe he was talking to you. His voice changed, and he seemed rather worried."

James knew that mission. Q didn't speak to him about that mission. It was before they had got together, but it had nearly killed James. 

"Yes, I'm Bond. James Bond if you will." 

"I'll hold these while you look around to find anything else that you might want. That way, the chocolate doesn't melt. I'll add your name to Q's account. You'll just have to give the name, and we can add. A lot of couples do it. We do wine and chocolate parties on occasion. Maybe you'll be Q's buffer."

"Buffer?"

"He's hit on a lot, and after he told one lady that he was gay, the gay men started to do it, or the women tried to set up him. He still comes as he loves good food and good wine."

"If I'm in town I'll gladly."

"The email went out yesterday, but here you go." The lady handed over a slip of paper that had the needed information. James tucked it into his pocket. He looked at the time. He had a little bit of time before he would have to get Q, so he had time to look for a few more minutes and then hide the chocolates until he was ready to give them to Q. Saturday seemed like such a long way away, but James was sure that he could keep them hidden. He did not have time to go back to his place at all and still get Q on time so he would have to settle for somewhere in Q's place. 

James took his time and found a few other smaller sized things for him to take home and try, but there were one bit of sweets from Japan that he loved and found that they did carry them. James added a few bags of those to his stack before he walked to check out. Tanner was standing there with a box of what looked like it was the blueberry bars that the shop made. James pointed at them when the lady was ringing him up so she would add them to James's total. It was more than worth Tanner helping him out. 

"And this, love," Tanner said, holding up the box before she could total James out. 

James started to laugh, and the lady gave a small chuckle. 

"I actually added it first, Mister Tanner. I figured that Mister Bond would gladly pay the price for giving him the in on this place."

"Sneaky woman," Tanner said. 

The candy was set into a study and nondescript brown bag with good handles on it and handed over. She also gave Tanner a bag for his. 

"You are welcome back at any time, Mister Bond. Especially if you want something that will make him forgive you the next time you cock up. I have just the thing." 

James gave her a weird look, but he didn't ask. He turned and left with barely a thought about it until they were outside of the shop. 

"Tanner?"

"I have no clue. I've only ever been told about those bars that he eats every single night. If there are other things, he likes from there. He's not told me." 

"I guess I'll have to figure that out on my own." 

* * *

Friday night came and passed with James sitting with Q in Q-Branch as he led 004 & 005 on a joint mission that had gone tits up within an hour of them landing in Kyoto and none of it was their fault. Q had made sure all of the information had been correct, but by the time that the Double-Ohs had arrived in Kyoto, the information had changed, and the Yakuza was involved. It was a harrowing night with James only able to help Tanner in keeping everyone in Q-Branch supplied with whatever food or drink they wanted. M had a budget for that and James found out that it was funded by a small bit of off the books bit of magic by Q that made things that the Double-Ohs brought back with cash taken from enemies disappear and then reappear there. James vowed to steal as much money from people like the Yakuza now that he knew it. He could help in any way that he could. 

"Q?" James asked as he entered Q's office. The access light was green, which meant he was in there but not busy. The room was dark, and James saw a flash of light that told him Q was at the side of the room. It was now technically Saturday, and Q had the next few days off. M had given everyone who had worked the mission all of the time off that could be managed with Q getting the most as he didn't take many days off anyway. 

"Here." Q sighed after he spoke, and James could just make out the outline of him on the couch.

James reached into his suit jacket pocket, the furthest away from his body so that less heat would chance melting the chocolate. There were five of the little bars in there, and the rest were in a closet that only Q had access to. James panned on getting the rest into Q's office but only after now. 

"I have plans for us tonight." 

"Sure," Q said, and tone said that he wasn't sure why James was bringing it up. 

"Tanner is having my car brought around to the side exit here and parking it there before having the guard drop the keys off down here." James walked over, unwrapping the first bar. He snapped it in half and found Q's face before tapping at his lip with it. The smell of the chocolate was there.

"Did you nick some chocolate from my drawer?" Q asked. 

"No. Tanner showed me the shop where you get your chocolate. The night that I was there, they had a new one they were were showing off, and the lady behind the counter seemed pleased I was there. I bought a whole box, and I have five, well four now, in here with me. Just open up."

Q did open his mouth, and James laid the bit of chocolate in there. He popped the other bit into his mouth. He figured that since he bought them, Q could share. Q hummed for a few seconds as his mouth moved like he was sucking on it. James had a horrible Pavlovian response to it. It was a noise that Q only made when he had that chocolate, and he only did that had home before bed, before sex. 

"Are you hard?" Q asked.

"You little shite, of course, I am, and I have to suffer all through the drive home with you making that noise. I have four more of those."

"It's a London Fog latte with dark chocolate. It's damned good. You said you got a box?"

"Yes, and it's for here for when you need that pick me up. There is a box of your favourites at your place, and while you are sleeping in the morning, I'm going to make dessert for tonight."

"What's so important about tonight?"

"Six months ago you told me point blank that you refused to be used for sex anymore and that if we were to continue this, I had better start to act like a proper boyfriend." 

"I was right drunk that night. Still, I can't fault what it's led to. So is that what this is? An anniversary?"

"Yes. I plan to take you out and show you off and then take you home and feed you dessert and then fuck you until you can't speak."

"That sounds good. You have more chocolate?" Q was sniffing like he could find it that way.

"I do, but you aren't getting anything else until you get your arse up and we are in the car."

"Spoilsport. What about if you give me one so I can eat it on my way out the door?"

"No, you'll have the staff working panting after you because of the noises you make. That's just for me." James reached out, and Q found his hands in the near darkness and allowed James to pull him up. 

The walk from Q-Branch to the car was quick, and the guard met them near the door and handed off the keys. James thanked him with a nod but said nothing. Q was awake but also not very awake. James was sure that if he didn't give him chocolate to moan over, Q would never make it home awake. Which wasn't a big issue, but James did want Q to try and stay awake a little longer. He had plans. 

Once James shut the door on Q's side of the car, he rushed around to get into the driver's seat, handing off a bar as he did. 

"You are the best," Q said, fighting a yawn as he spoke. He cracked open the wrapper with an ease that told James exactly how many times he had done that before. It was quite entertaining to see as most people would have probably fought with it in a half-awake state that Q was. Q moaned, just like James knew he would as the first snapped piece of chocolate, was dropped onto his tongue. "I wonder if they made that because of me. I told the lady who runs the front of the shop I'd give her head if she ever made the perfect earl grey latte chocolate. Though I guess, that's a moot point at this point in time."

"I thought you were gay?" James asked. He knew that Q said he was, but that was something that he could see Q lying about to just keep women away from him. 

"I am, but that just goes to show how much I wanted this." Q broke off what looked like about a quarter of the bar and offered it over to James. He took it with a smile and dropped it into his mouth. 

James was already hard, so all the moans did as Q ate the four bars was keep him hard. He was okay with that. James found the spot next to Q's car and parked there. He had found out that Q had made each car that had parked there inoperable until he unlocked what he did to them when he first moved in just to teach those in the building that they were no to park in his spot. James knew that Q had friends. R was a friend who came over. There was ample guest parking for the building, so there was no reason for anyone to park in his spot except for he was in some of the spots closest to the lift. 

It wasn't until they were mostly up the lift chute that James realised that Q had not brought anything home with him. 

"Q's where are your things?"

"I was too tired to pack them up. T is the morning manager so he's going to pack it all up and one of the guards who is getting off duty will drop it off with security here. You or I can get it. I've done it before. I texted everyone, including security here and they, know to expect it. There is a small safe under their desk that it fits in. I made sure of that. It's the drop off for secure files as well, just in case." Q reached into his cardigan pocket and pulled out what looked like half of a bar. He split it in half and dropped the first half into his mouth as he leaned back against the lift side. He got a wicked grin on his face just a second before he let out a moan. 

James was across the lift before he could even think that what he was doing was a bad idea. Q didn't seem shocked when James crowded him into the wall and cupped his face to kiss him. There were just a few seconds of adjusting, and then Q was opening his mouth to let James taste him. It was strange to James to taste the Earl Grey in his mouth as well as chocolate as Q rarely ever ate chocolate while drinking tea like that. It was intoxicating to James. He really wanted to keep on tasting it. 

The ding of the lift had James pulling back but not too far. He let go of Q's cheeks and trailed his hands down his body to grip his hips. Q knew immediately what James wanted and gladly braced himself on James before lifting his legs with James's help. Q could cling like a monkey when he wanted. His arms and legs were strong as he only exercised by running on a treadmill and an arm machine in the gym at Six. James enjoyed feeling Q wrapped around him. They stumbled out of the lift and down the hall to Q's flat door where James stopped long enough to put in the code needed to get in as Q whispered it into his ear. The door opened, and while James was pulling Q up off the wall, he popped the last bite of chocolate into his mouth. 

James tried his hardest to keep their mouths locked as they stumbled through the flat. James did stop and let Q look at his cats who were both asleep on the couch where they usually slept. Then it was back into the bedroom for what James hoped was the first of many orgasms for them the rest of the day. 

* * *

James heard Q rustling around and looked at the time. Q had woken up briefly for breakfast, ate it in bed, and even though he drank a cup of Earl Grey with it, he was out nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then it was nearly the same for lunch. James knew that Q was tired. There were a lot of missions that had gone long over the past little while, but Q had seemed to be sleeping well and going home at reasonable hours. It was strange that he was sleeping as long as he did, but James didn't want to wake him for no reason. If he was sleeping, he needed it. 

The tea kettle was full, and the tea was just waiting for hot water, so James turned the kettle on as he checked on dinner in the oven. He had thought about taking Q out but decided against that. He would rather have Q looking rumpled in his bedclothes at dinner than force him out after the hell he had been through the last nearly two days. James heard the kettle click off and walked over to pour the hot water over the tea and set the timer. James was pretty sure that Q had made the timer and its ability to have named memory slots so that it was just a two button thing and then it was done. It was easier than programming in the minutes and seconds for each one. 

Q shuffled in and stopped at the counter to rub at his eyes. He looked more awake then he had the other two times that he had woken up but not enough that James wasn't sure he was going to pass out while eating his meal. James watched Q as he rubbed at his eyes. His glasses were on top of his head where they usually were until he had felt like he had cleaned his eyes well enough. It was a ritual, and James adored watching him early in the morning while he did it. That it was five in the evening didn't matter to James. 

"Good evening," Q said. 

"Evening. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. You made dinner? I thought we were going out?"

"I woke up from my second nap and felt like cooking. So I did. just simple pasta and Alfredo sauce." 

"It smells wonderful. What else?"

"Salad."

"That seems...small." 

"Well, dessert is the main attraction. I made a cheesecake."

"Really?" Q looked at the fridge.

"Yes, and you aren't seeing it until after dinner. Now here is tea." James turned just as the timer went off and he pulled the strainer from the mug and dropped it into the sink into the little cup that was there to hold it while it finished dripping them into a bin that was just for it, it went. There was a lady on the floor below that had a veritable garden below, and she would add the leaves to the dirt she had to help give stuff a little composting material.

"You spoilsport." Q huffed but held out his hand for his cup of tea after he was seated at the table. James watched him blow on it and then take a sip, cringing a little. 

James walked to the icebox and grabbed a few pieces before slipping them into the cup. Q bounced the ice up and down in the tea to cool it all down before he drank it all in one go. James wasn't that shocked, but he had iced tea ready for them for dinner but knew that Q wanted that strong cup of hot tea to get going. It might be night, but that never changed Q's waking up routines. 

"Salad?" James asked.

"You don't want me to change?" Q asked as he slipped his glasses down onto his nose so he could finally fully see.

"No. I don't see why you would need to. You'll be fine in what you have on." James waved his hand at his own pair of linen trousers that were more suited for beach days than days in London and the thin jumper that he had on. It was a little loose on him having lost a little muscle mass since he had been younger and wore it a lot, but he was okay with that. He still got his job done and was alive. He didn't want to bulk up with artificial drugs to keep his muscles. He was edging closer to retirement, so it wasn't like he needed to be fit forever. 

"I guess I will be. I've never seen those pants before."

"I don't wear them much at all really here in town. I pack them for trips to places where suits won't let me fit in. I like them though and will wear them around the house when I feel like it."

"I can tell they are made for beachwear. I can see your cock." Q was grinning as he said it and it wasn't anything that James didn't know. It's why he usually wore pants underneath, but he figured that the least amount of clothes needing off was best. 

"Well, you'll see it more later."

"How did you make a cheesecake? I don't have a springform pan." 

James hummed as he walked to the fridge to get the salads out. He had already put them into dishes and had the dressing made and chilling in a little gravy boat. He liked a little dressing on his salad while Q liked a lot when it was vinaigrettes. The thicker dressings were more made for a little bit and Q usually just dipped bites into the dressing. 

"I brought one from home weeks ago. I had planned on making this for you."

"Is that the cheesecake that Q-Branch always withheld from the rest of the Technical services?"

"Probably? I bribed techs with it, and they would teach me stuff."

"No wonder you were able to hack into M's computer all the time. She wrote a lot about that in her files on the missions you did. She had me read over every file on every agent that I could work with. She also is the one that assigned me to watch over you after the success of Skyfall at the start. It was noted when Mallory was going over the files." 

"She was good at putting people who work well together, together." James pushed Q's bowl of salad to him and then the dressing bowl as well. He watched as Q poured in just about three-quarters of the dressing while James grabbed forked. There was plenty of space for James elsewhere, but he settled in beside Q. 

As the tea helped wake up Q the rest of the way, James saw him eating faster and faster. It seemed that he was finally ravenous. While Q had eaten a healthy breakfast and a good lunch, it wasn't as much as he usually ate for either meal. 

"Where is the rest of the meal?"

"I tossed the noodles in a thin cheese sauce and put those in the oven, and the Alfredo is on the stove on a very low heat. I'll just need to give it a stir. What veg do you want? I grilled some summer squashes and steamed from broccoli. I didn't cook meat as you never want that."

"Did you do enough to where I can have both?" 

"Always." James finished off his salad at about the same time as Q and grabbed the dishes. Those got rinsed and stuck into the dishwasher. Q hadn't bought one before James, but when it was sex or doing the dishes, dishes always lost, so it was a good buy. James pulled the noodles out and stirred them around in the sauce. The oven wasn't warm enough to cook them much at all in the time they were in there, but they were a nice warmth for eating. The sauce followed with a good stir and then Jame was done putting the main course together. He grabbed the round cake saver from the fridge to give the cheesecake a little time to soften up while they ate. Q eyed that and James could tell he was debating how he could get into it.

"Did you want to pour us some tea? I made peach."

"I like peach iced tea."

"I know." James grinned. He settled both plates where they were eating and grabbed the pepper grinder, adding just a little to Q's and a little more to his and then flaked Parmesan from the fridge was the last thing to go on the dish. Q was finished with the teas by the time that James was finished with the final bits of cheese. 

"That looks really good, James. Even though I just ate the salad, I'm starved." Q tucked into the food with little hesitance, and James knew that meant he really was that hungry as Q's manners only overrode when he was famished. James tucked into his as well and tried to match Q's pace, so they were done at close to the same time. Q would get inquisitive if he were left without something to do. 

Still, Q finished before James. He rinsed off his plate and settled it into the dishwasher before taking what was left of dinner and putting it into two containers. There was enough left for a meal each and James wasn't above doing that for lunch the next day. James kept a close eye on Q as he walked around the island that James as at. He didn't go for the cheesecake, which made James very happy but instead moved around to where he made it known that he wanted to sit in James' lap. James leaned back and allowed it. 

"Why this?" James asked. He wasn't upset as he could still eat. He had perfected the art of it as Q liked to do it a great deal of the time in the mornings. 

"Because otherwise I'm going to get into the cake and that would upset you, and I don't want to do that." 

"I see. Well, this is much nicer." James kissed the side of Q's neck and inhaled the scent of him. After sex, they had showered, and Q still smelled like his body wash, which was something to do with brown sugar and peaches. James didn't care much at all what Q smelled like as he always smelled good. "Though while I am cutting us the cake, you are going to be doing something for me."

"What's that?" Q asked. 

"Getting naked and getting on the bed."

"But cheesecake...," Q protested. Q was pouting, and it was adorable. 

"And you'll get the cheesecake, in bed, naked."

"You don't strike me as the food play type of person."

"I'm not, but I want you in my lap naked when I feed you cake."

"Feed me?" Q asked. He wiggled a little in James' lap, and James looked down at his food before looking at Q's sleep pants. There was no mistaking that Q was getting hard. 

"Just like when I pull you into my lap when you indulge in your nightly chocolate. I want to feel you humming and wiggling with the cheesecake in your mouth."

"James," Q breathed. 

"Go," James said, and he unwrapped his arm from around Q's waist and let his lover slip away. James shovelled the food into his mouth before rinsing off the late and sticking it into the dishwasher. It was full enough, so James started it up. He took the lid off of the cheesecake and held in the moan at the smell of the rich chocolate and the decadent cheesecake part. James cut a thick slab before sliding it onto a plate. The cheesecake went back into the fridge and James grabbed a single fork to use. The plate would be left in the room until morning, so it could get washed a little better and then put into the dishwasher. 

Q was naked and kneeling on the bed. He looked like his cock was already leaking some. Q's eyes were locked on the cake with the thick chocolate that was on top. James snagged a piece of that with his thumb and finger before offering it up to Q. Q eyed it but leaned forward and opened his mouth. Q's eyes closed, and the moan he let out was dirty as hell. James set the plate down on the nightstand and started to strip off, so he was naked as well. He crawled into bed behind Q and settled there before pulling Q to sit in his lap. 

"If you keep on making that. You can do whatever you want to me." 

"Promises, promises." James nipped at Q's neck before he wrapped one arm around his waist. The other he grabbed not the cheesecake but the lube. He would rather do that first than to have to wait to do it after and possibly not use enough. Q shuddered as James's slick fingers found his hole and thoroughly lubed him up as quick as James felt was safe. Next was the towel and then an antibacterial wipe that Q kept at the bed for easy clean up on the nights that they didn't do anything more than rub off on each other. When that was done, James grabbed the plate and got the first bite ready. "Open."

Q did, and James didn't even want to think about Q doing that when it was his cock being offered. Q loved sex. He didn't care as long as what was happening was safe what was done to him. He didn't like pain, which James was glad of as he didn't like to give it. Rough sex was different. Holding Q down and fucking him. Getting Q to where he could only beg for more while James had him pinned to the back of the sofa. Q's arms stretched above his head and held in place by one of James' while James shoved inside of him again and again. 

James watched as the fork came out clean and Q started the wiggle that he loved so very much as the taste of the chocolate hit his taste buds as well as the creaminess and sweetness of the cheesecake. By the second bite, James was ready to call it done and just fuck him. James speared a bite for himself and then set the plate down before he forcefully scooted back on the bed to where he could rest his back against the headboard and tugged Q with him. 

"James?" Q asked just a few seconds before James was moving, his cock finding Q's hole and pushing up into it. "Fuck." 

"Dessert will have to come later," James panted into Q's ear as Q started to rock on him. James used a hand on Q's chin to tip his head back and around to where James could kiss him and then used the other on his hip to help Q keep the pace that Jame wanted. It wasn't the best angle for kissing, but it was what James needed at the moment. The feel of Q rubbing on him was what James needed, and no other position gave that to him, not while he was fucking Q. There was s difference to him on James rubbing on Q and Q rubbing on James. Most of the time, James didn't care as long as sex was happening, but today, it was very different. 

James buried his face into Q's neck when Q turned away from him, it was a hard angle on his neck, so James wasn't upset. One of Q's hands was over James' on his hip while the other was up and around the back of James' neck, a weird angle but Q had done it before, so it wasn't new to James. The glide of skin on skin became easier the more that they fucked. The word wasn't the right one, but it was the only word that could cross James' mind at the moment. 

Q came first, his body stuttering in the movement of his arse on James' cock, so James pulled out, letting go of Q. Q fell down on the bed and rolled over to face James. James centred himself up between Q's legs and started to stroke his cock. There was plenty of lube on his hand, and he jerked himself until he came all over Q's groin. Q pulled James down after leaning up just enough to get a hold of his arm. They were messy and sweaty, but Q wrapped himself around James like a monkey and took James' mouth in a kiss. 

They laid tangled in bed kissing for a while until the feel of their release on James' skin made him want to move. He left Q laying in the bed to get things to clean them up. While James was cleaning himself up, he heard Q talking to the cats, who had probably come to see what all the fuss and noise had been about but not until they knew it was safe. James grabbed a large towel just to make sure they didn't have to sleep in a wet spot and then he left the bathroom. Mombi was the only one on the bed. Ozma was sitting on the dresser in the corner, eyeing the bed like it was a beast about to attack her. Mombi looked like she wanted the cake, but James knew that Q didn't give her things like that, even though she wanted them. He had given them each a little bit of the cream cheese that he had used for the cake but nothing else. It had appeased them and got them out of the kitchen while he had been preparing it. 

There were no new bites gone from the cake, which James was a little shocked about but he wasn't going to question it at all. Q was still sprawled where he had been when James had left him on the bed. He was gorgeous in James' eyes, looking fucked out and sated but still very sure of himself. He never covered up after sex unless he was cold then half the time he just cuddled into James. They would have to clean up better at some point, but James planned on having him at least one more time before they went to bed for the rest of the night. 

"Come and feed me cheesecake," Q said as he stretched out his hand for James'. James didn't take it but instead moved over to clean up Q before 

"You have two hands," James said with a grin on his face after he threw the rags into the bathroom. The cats hated the room that gave them baths, so they never went into it, so they didn't have to worry about them getting into the dirty rags. James had worried about it the first time that Q had just tossed them into there. Then he had watched as Mombi never went past where carpet became tile and Ozma didn't even get close enough to where hair blowing off of her would get into the bathroom. 

"But you said you were going to feed me the cake. It's not like it's my fault you couldn't live without your cock going in me a second longer. You know the noises I make when eating that chocolate." Q was pouting again, his lower lip stuck out. James wanted to go over and bite it, but he knew better than to get close to Mombi like that while she was on the bed. She would take a swipe at him, or his cock and balls to be more precise. 

"Away," James said his tone the way that Q had taught him to make it. Mombi jumped down and sauntered off, Ozma following behind after she got off the dresser. They were a right pair but perfect for Q. "SO you want fed cheesecake like that?" 

"Yes, please." Q opened his mouth as James picked up the plate and sat down at Q's hip. While Q was seemingly awake, James could see that he was moving a little slower on each bite. James gave Q a good two-thirds of the cheesecake. The last bite had the most chocolate on it, so James gave that to Q as well. 

"So you like my cheesecake?"

"I do, and I want to know why you've never made it for me before."

"Well, you don't like plain cheesecake, and before this, I usually do fruit compote, but you don't like that. So I've been trying to think of something else, and it didn't hit me until I saw the bigger bars of this in the shop that I could do chocolate. I can do smaller ones as well. I have the recipe down enough to where I can do enough for a single meal of desserts. SO don't worry about getting fat because I make it too much and we have to eat it all."

"It's breakfast in the morning and probably the next as well." Q yawned and reached out for James. 

Setting the plate somewhere safe, James crawled into the bed and turned on his side, so he was cradling Q's body into his. Q sighed and let his eyes fall closed. He shuffled a little closer and groped for the blankets. The bed had been mussed, and Q had knocked them mostly off when he had gotten up, so James had to actually let go of Q to get them. He grabbed the heavier one, as well as the house, was very cold, Q ran the air con a lot to keep humidity out, so it meant dressing warm at night and if one was a lump throughout the day. 

"I love you," James said as he leaned over and bussed a kiss over Q'e forehead.

"Love you too," Q said just as he was fully drifting off to sleep. 

James knew that Q would probably not remember that in the morning or even when James woke him up for another round, but he was okay with telling him again and again. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
